lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
13 Songs And Stories
13 Songs And Stories is a Randomized Media Computer Series. Season 1 # Samuel Louis Weber And The 2008 Jog A Thon # Who Does Geneva Kiss # God Wants Me To Hurt Jacob G's Feelings # Giant Teddy Kids Crash Cars # Are You BounceWalking # Try And Kiss A Monkey # How Does Geneva Daydream # The Finishing Production # Lloyd And The Fall Of Unrequited Love Before Time # Josh and the Petty Squabblers # Where's God When Girls Hug Me? # Donald Trump and the Wiggly Autistic 4 yr old of Fireworks # God Wants Me To Strangle My Dad Season 2 # George Washington Goes To Zootopia # Larryboy and the Green Eyed Hugging Bear # Mr Game And Watch And The Mean Peas # Dave and the PS4 That Saved Christmas # Sheriff Woody Meet Benjamin Franklin # Larryboy and The House That Dirt Built # Steve McQueen's Little Joyful Christmas Story About the Birth of Jesus # Fear's Dark Winter Cookies And Diet Coke Adventure # WE HAVE 13,000 More years of Slavery # I Hate Valentines Day # Larryboy And The Aggresive Very Good Veggie Christmas # Mr Timberwolf And The Fib From Outer Space # Chad Mattson and the BIG FAT ROOSTER Season 3 # The Wonderful Benjamin Franklin High School Theatre in New Orelands Louisiana # God Must Think I'm Considerate For His Will # All Things Work Together # Larryboy Sing Along Songs With Matt Hammitt # McJuggerNuggets and the FishBowl # Cavis and Millward's The World According to Snoopy! # indiana jones and the search 4 Big Bird's Umbrella # In Shallow Seas We Sail # Indianna Jones and the search for Elmo's Goldfish # Michaela Moon's Not Funny> : ) # Trouble at OCC in California # Karis is Not Nice # Are You My Former Best Friend? Season 4 # JUSTIN BIEBER COME HOME # PATRICK STAR IS MY NEIGHBOR # BYE BYE BATMAN # MY GIRLFRIENDS EX.BOYFRIEND HUGGED SOMEONE ELSE # TOM SAWYER AND THE STINKY SUPERHERO PRINCE # GODZILLA VS PRODIGAL JOSEPH DUGGAR # THE TEENAGE DRUMMER GIRL # MR NEEZER PUT NOT-SO CHRISTMAS CHEESE ON CHRISTMAS COOKIES # NOAH'S ARK # BURGERS IN STORE # JOSEPHINE ALLAN DAVID GREEN,A GIRL AFTER GOD'S BROKEN CROSS # SHANE AND THE SODOR ESCAPE # BILL GATES TAKE A BATH Season 5(This time it's 3) # JOHNNY DIAZ AND THE CHIRPIES # BOSS BABY AND THE BEAST # REVELATION TO JOHN Season 6 Counting On # COULD TODAY BE THE END OF NHS? # SCHOOL'S OUT UNTIL AUGUST IN 2018 # THE RISE OF HEROBRINE AND HIS CASTLE # THE CHRISTMAS PARADE OF COMPLAINING # LINCOLN LOUD AND THE TELL A LIE MOON # THE 7 ELEVEN ANGRY SHOPLIFTER TROUBLE # SORRY WERE OFF LIMITS RIGHT NOW # NESS AND LUCAS ON PLANET TELL A LIE # MOON MENACE AT WAIT YOUR TURN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL # THE GOOD,UGLY,AUTISTIC AND EVIL # TROUBLE AT TELL A LIE MIDDLE SCHOOL # OWEN PHILIPS AND LAZY JAZZ BLUES # AGGRESIVE BOYS AND KIND GIRLS ON PLANET WAIT YOUR TURN Season 7 Counting On # PAPAS SUSHIRIATOPIA # SHE CARES AND I DON'T # WHO LOVES ME WHEN I'M S-SCARED? # FRANKENCELERY IS A TURTLE # TROUBLE AT TELL A LIE MIDDLE SCHOOL # I SCREAM YOU SCREAM # I CHEAT THEN SHE CHEATS # HE SCREAMS BEFORE YOU SCREAM # LARRYBOY AND THE FOOLISH FIG FROM FARAWAY # THE GOOD,UGLY,AUTISTIC,AND EVIL # MOON MENACE AT WAIT YOUR TURN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL # LARRYBOY AND THE RUDE BEET # BYE BYE SILLY WILLY Trivia * Larryboy And The Aggresive Very Good Veggie Christmas dosent feature the Theme Song because the Miitopia Dark Lord Stole it in the previous episode. * Starting with JUSTIN BIEBER COME HOME, the title card font and background are designed cartoony. * REVELATION TO JOHN is the last episode of 13 Songs And Stories,the title card font and background are also redesigned to be White and yellow.But it was a rumor that there would be no more episodes,But this series has A new episode when the Summer in 2018 starts. * Starting with MY GIRLFRIENDS EX.BOYFRIEND HUGGED SOMEONE ELSE,The Theme Song for Season 4 is redesigned * Starting with SHANE AND THE SODOR ESCAPE,Pictures replacing Shutterstock Footage,Not counting the rumor for Season 7. * BYE BYE SILLY WILLY is the last episode of 13 Songs And Stories. Category:13 Songs And Stories